


Pocky

by RuReadytoSing



Series: 365 day challenge [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 365 day challenge, Day 2, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuReadytoSing/pseuds/RuReadytoSing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinoshita gets some love for his birthday and an unexpected surprise from his fellow second years. Originally posted on 2/15/16 (Happy Birthday Kinoshita!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky

“Um... Why are you guys all lined up?” Kinoshita asked his fellow classmates. As usual, they were sitting on the rooftop, eating their lunches, or at least they had been until Kinoshita came back from receiving a gift from a classmate.  
  
“Hisashi! How’d it go?” Noya asked, jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
“How’d what go?”  
  
“You were confessed to, right?” Tanaka joined in, wrapping his arm around his bro’s shoulders.  
  
Kinoshita turned to hide his blush, muttering, “It wasn’t a confession... She just wanted to wish me a happy birthday.”  
  
“But she gave you a present, right?” Ennoshita asked. His voice was more toned down, but it still held some curiosity in it.  
  
“Yeah? But isn’t it normal to receive presents on your birthday?” Kinoshita muttered then quickly added, “I mean, I’m grateful for receiving presents, because some people actually don’t receive presents but she’s one of my good friends, like I’ve known her since elementary school and-”  
  
“We’re just teasing you bro. But she didn’t confess to you then?”  
  
“Nope. I-” the light-brown haired man cut himself off before he could reveal a well-kept secret. I don’t swing that way. I’m actually in love with- He suddenly realized that one person from their group hadn’t spoken this whole time, and was watching him with an almost calculating gaze.  
  
“So, why are you guys all lined up?” Kinoshita brought the subject back.  
  
“Oh! Get ready guys!” Noya shouted, taking out a packet of... Pocky? Kinoshita watched with wide eyes as everyone took a stick of pocky out (Tanaka and Noya each took two out) and proceeded to stick it in their mouths.  
  
“No way...”  
  
“Let’s play the pocky game!” Noya somehow exclaimed with two sticks of pocky in his mouth. It sounded really jumbled, but by now, Kinoshita could half guess what he was trying to say.  
  
“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Narita finally spoke up, smiling softly at his best friend.  
  
“It’s not like I don’t want to...” Kinoshita trailed off, not knowing what to say. He’d never played the pocky game before, so honestly, he was super nervous. Now that he was thinking about it, he hadn’t even had his first kiss yet. He looked towards the line of boys waiting for him and saw that Noya was first in line, then Tanaka, Ennoshita, and finally, Narita. Ahhh Screw it!  
  
He strode over to Noya and hesitantly took a bite out of the pockys offered to him. Noya had to tilt his head up a bit, but he didn’t seem to mind with that mischievous smirk of his. They inched closer and closer, until their lips faintly brushed and Kinoshita instinctively pulled back. Noya smiled up at him, munching on the pocky he had left behind.  
  
Next, he turned to Tanaka who was waiting rather impatiently. He had the chocolate side of the pocky in his mouth, and it had already started to melt around his lips. Kinoshita took a slight step forward before taking a huge bite out of the pocky. This round lasted much shorter than the first, because Tanaka also took a big bite, making them meet in the middle. It couldn’t even be called a kiss, because Tanaka abruptly pulled back, looking a little guilty. Kinoshita blinked in surprise before moving to his next friend.  
  
Kinoshita smiled at Ennoshita, apologizing softly with his eyes. Ennoshita was the only one who knew Kinoshita’s well-kept secret, and he wasn’t sure how the captain-to-be felt about this whole ordeal. Ennoshita only smiled back, waving the pocky impatiently. Kinoshita got the message, taking a step forward, along with a small bite of the chocolate covered biscuit. They slowly took small bites from each side, moving closer and closer, but Ennoshita backed down before their lips could meet.  
  
Kinoshita’s hands were trembling by the time he made it to his last best friend. He wasn’t sure if it was from anticipation or anxiousness, but he guessed it was a mixture of both.  
  
“Get ‘im, bro!” Noya shouted. Kinoshita turned to see his three friends waiting expectantly for him to get on with it.  
Feeling a surge of courage, the light brown haired boy moved closer to his best friend. And right before he started nibbling on the pocky, he breezily whispered, “I like you.”  
  
Narita’s eyes widened, before hardening in determination. He waited until Kinoshita had taken the other side of the pocky in his mouth before swooping down on the unsuspecting boy.  
  
Their lips met in a fierce kiss, steadily increasing in intensity as Kinoshita started to reciprocate the kiss. Kinoshita’s mouth opened in a gasp when Narita snuck his arm around his waist possessively. Narita didn’t take advantage of the open mouth, but instead lazily licked around Kinoshita’s lips. They both hummed in contentment, slowly pulling away for much needed air. They looked into each other’s eyes, a silent understanding passing between them.  
  
This time, Kinoshita was the one who swooped in for a kiss, taking Narita’s lips. He felt emboldened by Narita’s response and nipped at his friend’s lips. Narita opened his mouth, letting Kinoshita slide his tongue in, sweeping all of the remaining pocky into his mouth. “I win,” Kinoshita muttered, pulling back with a satisfied smirk.  
  
“I love you, too,” Narita answered, neither denying nor accepting his defeat. Kinoshita’s face bloomed into a tomato and he heard several chuckles nearby. His face reddened even more when he realized his friends had witnessed everything.  
  
“That was one hell of a kiss!”  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
“Encore!”  
  
The two boys blushed, but didn’t let go of each other. Kinoshita felt a slight nudge on his right hand and he reached out to intertwine his fingers with Narita’s.  
  
“Yay! Our ingenious plan worked!!!” the ecstatic libero shouted, high-tenning the equally excited wing spiker.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Sorry, we, or mostly they planned this whole thing to get you guys together. I think they were kinda annoyed that Narita kept complaining about how you got chocolates from a girl yesterday. It was so obvious that he was jealous.” Ennoshita rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
  
“Isn’t it natural to be jealous?”  
  
“He was jealous of the girl, not you. He probably wanted to give you chocolates, too, but he was too shy. And we gave him that one little push to make him less shy!” Tanaka shouted proudly.  
  
“Hey, don’t get too proud of yourself. I’m sure Kazu would have found another way,” Ennoshita muttered. “Anyways, I’m glad you guys were finally able to come out with your feelings.”  
  
“Thanks guys,” Narita muttered, smiling at his friends.  
  
“Thanks,” Kinoshita added, tightening his grip on his boyfriend’s hand.  
  
“Aww, guys’re so sweet!”  
  
“When’s your marriage? Maybe you could do a joint marriage with Daichi-san and Suga-san!”  
  
“Hey now, we’re still in high school!”  
  
“Love knows no bounds! Ooh, can I be your best man?”  
  
“Hey, I’m the best man!”  
  
“No, I’m the best man!”  
  
Kinoshita and Narita smiled at their friends’ antics, joining in on their rambunctious laughter. Even though marriage was still a far ways off, they couldn’t wait to announce their new relationship to the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyū!! or any of the characters. Thank you for reading!!! :)


End file.
